Gravity Balls
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A smut-fic based on the Gravity Falls hentai comic by the same name.


"Mabel! Look what I found. I think it might be some sort of night-vision." Mabel looked up from her popsicle to see Dipper holding a pair of futuristic goggles.

"Wait!" She said when she saw Dipper about to put them on, "Maybe it's dangerous to wear them! We should ask Grunkle Stan about it." Dipper looked down at the goggles and nodded. "Yeah, your right. Who knows what kinds of crazy powers it might have."

Dipper and Mabel took the goggles with them down to see Grunkle Stan. "Grunkle Stan, what do these goggles do? Where did you get them?" Dipper asked. "Are they safe to wear?" Mabel asked, still sloppily licking her popsicle. "Mabel quit making a mess." Grunkle Stan said, looking at the goggles.

"Oh those. They were taken away from Nazi scientist back in world war two. Their a prototype of a science experiment. Supposedly they can grant the wearer their greatest desire. If you ask me it's completely crazy." Stan said, leaving the room.

"Uh huh." Dipper said. But he understood the power of things in Gravity Falls, and thought that maybe they actually worked. His thoughts turned to Wendy.

"I gotta try these on!" Dipper said. "Let me go first!" Mabel asked. "Your hands are sticky,it might mess them up." Dipper told her, putting the goggles on.

"Hey Wendy! Check out these goggles I found!" Dipper said when he found her. "Hm?" Wendy looked up from her phone. "What do you think? Does anything feel... um... different?" He asked.

Wendy's eyes filled with lust and she grinned. "Oh Dipper, you think I haven't noticed the way you look at me?" Wendy pulled her shirt open, revealing her plump, freckled breasts. Dipper's mouth fell open.

"Oh god, these really work." Dipper could feel his erection poking through his pants. "C-Can I touch you?" He asked.

Wendy pulled her pants off, her panties followed. "Sure, but only if you promise to be **rough!**" She sat down so she and Dipper were eye level and pulled Dipper into a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled sloppily as Dipper squeezed Wendy's freckled breasts. "Oh Wendy! I've wanted to do this for so long!"

Wendy grinned, "Let me take care of those." She said, pulling down Dipper's shorts, setting his stiff cock free. It was harder than it ever had before, and shot strait out when released. "He he, I can see how much you want me."

Wendy rolled onto her back and spread her legs for Dipper. "Your so beautiful." Dipper said as he pushed himself inside her pussy slowly. "Don't be so shy Dipper. Rape me!" Wendy shouted. Dipper complied, thrusting into her hard

Dipper thrust harder and harder as Wendy moaned. "Oh yeah!" She screamed, her tongue lulling. Wendy shifted so that she was on her knees, Dipper's waist slapping against her, almost hard enough to leave bruises.

"Cum inside me Dipper! Make me your bitch!" Wendy wailed. Dipper slapped Wendy's ass, leaving a large red mark on her right cheek. Dipper grabbed Wendy's hair and yanked it as he fucker her. "AH! Harder! Wreck me!" Dipper put everything he had into going harder, faster. The effort caused the goggles to fall off.

Dipper's eyes were shut tight in ecstasy, so he couldn't see what was happening. He couldn't see that it wasn't Wendy's arms he was pulling back for leverage, but Mabel's; nor could he see the red bruise on Mabel's right ass cheek.

Dipper was moaning to loud to hear Mabel's cries of, "Help! Please Dipper stop! No!" "I'm gonna-gonna... cum!" Dipper shot his load into Mabel and fell back, panting. Finally he opened his eyes and saw Mabel on the floor, her panties around her ankles, his cum plastering her pussy and legs; tears streaked across her face.

"D-Dipper, wh-why?" Mabel asked, sobbing. "M-Mabel? But how?" Dipper's mind started working, and her realized what the goggles had done. They'd let him see his fantasy, but his body had been moving in the real world. Dipper should have known, the goggles had belonged to the Nazis after all.

**The original comic was made by Shadbase. I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent. See you all next time.**


End file.
